Muddy Bewilderbeast
The Muddy Bewilderbeast is the secondary antagonist in DreamWorks's 29th full-length animated feature film How To Train Your Dragon 2, and a minor character in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He is an evil dragon and Drago Bludvist's right-hand man. Drago raised it from infancy turning it into a living weapon for him to control other dragons. History ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' During the battle for dominance over the dragon nest between the wild dragons and Drago's forces, Drago brought his "alpha" Bewilderbeast to challenge Valka's "alpha" Bewilderbeast in order to win over the allegiance of nest's dragons. It started to attack Valka's Bewilderbeest and subsequently won the battle, effectively putting all of the nest's dragons under its control. Under Drago's command, the Bewilderbeast put Toothless under its command to kill Hiccup, but only succeeded in killing Stoick. Upon returning to Berk, Hiccup and his friends confronted Drago and his Bewilderbeast. After being encased in ice by the Bewilderbeast, Toothless breaks free, enhanced with plasma, and challenged Drago's Bewilderbeast for supremacy. The Night Fury eventually won by breaking the Bewilderbeast's left tusk, humiliating him. This caused Drago and his Bewilderbeast to retreat into the ocean, never to return. ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' The Bewilderbeast can be seen in the Hidden World, free of Drago's control after his defeat, and when Toothless roars as the King of Dragons, the Bewilderbeast accepts him as his Alpha. Personality While initially an seemingly evil creature that was happy to work alongside Drago, Drago's Bewilderbeast actually harbors a more sympathetic and tragic nature. Before it had even hatched, Drago took it while still in its egg and raised it, battering and abusing it to develop a sense of powerlessness against him and utter obedience. Any perceived weakness was beaten out and it grew up developing the draconic equivalent of Stockholm syndrome and battered person syndrome. For much of its adulthood, the Bewilderbeast followed him and his armada, helping him recruit more dragons for his army. However, during the battle for Berk, it observed Hiccup and Toothless' relationship overpower it, and saw Drago being defeated and humiliated. Eventually, it arrived to the Hidden World and assimilated itself into dragon society, happily welcoming Toothless as his king and perhaps even grateful for Toothless for helping him see the error of his ways. Size (left), the villainous dragon from the first movie.]] Height: 49 meters Length: 159 meters Gallery Drago and his Bewilderbeast.jpg|The Bewilderbeast with Drago Bludvist. Bewilderbeast loses a tusk.jpg|The Bewilderbeast's defeat. Bewilderbeast Drago.jpg toothless.jpg|Toothless under the control of the Bewilderbeast. Drago vs. Stoick.jpeg How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Battle Of The Bewilderbeast - English-0 Drago summons his bewilderbeast.png Trivia *This Bewilderbeast and Drago share various similar facial characteristics such as having "dreadlocks", wrinkles, a searching look, broad chin, darker skins than usual Vikings, a well-built physique, and so on. *According to Pierre-Oliver Vincent, Drago's Bewilderbeast is an ultimate counterpart of Valka's Bewilderbeast. This Bewilderbeast is "like those zoo and circus animals that are tortured and forced to 'perform'". *In the end of How To Train Your Dragon 2, when Toothless defeats the Bewilderbeast, he peacefully bows and retreats underwater. It is unknown if he became an ally or still remained an enemy of Berk, at this moment. *Besides a war machine, this dragon was also used to pull Drago's ship. First was prior to the execution of Eret and the dragon riders. Drago was beating the chains with his bullhook, possibly asking the beast to increase speed. Second is when Drago summoned the Bewilderbeast, the chains are seen sliding off the shackles on his tusks. *According to the How to Train Your Dragon 2 commentary, Drago's Bewilderbeast is dubbed the "Bewilderbad." *Interestingly when the Bewilderbeast stops controlling Toothless, there's a brief pause of possible concern in the dragon's face as Hiccup is grieving for Stoick. Thus, it is possible that Drago's Bewilderbeast is not always committed to the deeds Drago wants him to do. Navigation Category:Warlords Category:Brainwashers Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dragons Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Predator Category:Vengeful Category:Slaver Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Monster Master Category:Tyrants Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Redeemed Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Military Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Barbarian Category:Nameless Category:Scapegoat Category:Giant Category:Animals Category:Psychopath